prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
ERUtto! Pretty Cure
|kanji = ERUっと！プリキュア|director = Harmony|studio = Spring Clover Productions|run = February 2019- January 2020|opening = Love and Love|genre = Slice of Life Spinoff|pre = HUGtto! Pretty Cure|ending = Friends with You}} is a spinoff series of HUGtto! Pretty Cure. It's based off of the 15th episode of the series. Plot See: ERUtto! Pretty Cure Episodes Aisaki Emiru is a normal girl, who has wanted to become a Pretty Cure ever since she was saved by one. Amour Ruru is an android who works for Criasu Corp; villains who want to destroy the Pretty Cure, along with the future. When these two completely different girls meet, they start to work towards an impossible goal... becoming legendary warriors. Characters ERUtto Pretty Cure : Emiru is a passionate girl, who'll do anything to become a Pretty Cure. She likes to help and protect others, but tends to take things overboard, and often ends up making a big deal of things, such as pebbles. She's talented in playing guitar and singing, and often goes against her brothers ideals. Emiru "transforms" into , whose theme colour is red, and has a motif of flowers. : Ruru is an android who works for Criasu Corp. At first she lacks emotions, due to her being a robot, and is completely against becoming a Pretty Cure. However, Emiru forces her to try, despite Ruru constantly refusing. Ruru "transforms" into , whose theme colour is purple, and has a motif of butterflies. HUGtto Pretty Cure : Hana aims to become a mature and stylish "onee-sama" type person. However, she fails... really badly. She's energetic, clumsy, and often cheers on her friends. Despite trying to be mature, Hana often comes off as quite childish. She transforms into , the Pretty Cure of High Spirits. Her theme colour is pink, and she has a motive of flowers. : Saaya is often seen as an angel, due to her her gentle and caring personality. However, she can be extremely competitive, and uses her knowledge as an advantage to becoming the best at things, such as babysitting. Saaya is also shown to be a nerd, constantly on the internet, and even shown to fangirl over DIY tools. She transforms into , the Pretty Cure of Wisdom. Her theme colour is blue, and she has a motive of angels. : Homare is a mature girl, who's extremely talented in a lot of things. She unexpectedly loves cute things, such as babies. However, she has self esteem issues, due to failing a jump in figure skating once, in a huge competition. Homare transforms into , the Pretty Cure of Strength. Her theme colour is yellow, and she has a motive of stars. : Hugtan is a mysterious baby from the future, who fell out of the sky one day. Due to being a baby she has little personality, but she's shown to love Hana, Saaya, and Homare. Hugtan has mysterious powers, and created the Pretty Cure's transformation devices. : Harry is Hugtan's caretaker, and the Pretty Cure's mentor. He's a mouse/hedgehog/hamster, and he's also from the future. He's overly confident, and quite childish. However, he often fails to motivate the cures. He can transform into a handsome guy, and runs the shop Beauty Harry. Criasu Corp Minor Characters Category:Fan Series